


Daniela och Valiant

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: Butterfly kände jag igen från min tid som stallhjälp på Vingården! Jag mindes att han var lugn i stallet men på hoppbanan blev han som en tiger.





	1. Butterfly gör entré

Den lilla svarta hästen vände runt tunnan. Jag kände hur knät skrapade mot brädorna men tunnan förblev stående. Snabbt som blixten vände vi runt och for iväg mot nästa. "Styr med benen och sitsen, inte med tyglarna!" hojtade Marley när vi gjorde en för vid sväng. Jag morrade åt mig själv när jag red mot sista tunnan som stod längst bort.

Nybörjar-misstag nr 1vid barrelracing: man styrde för mycket med tyglarna vilket gjorde att hästen flöt iväg i svängarna.

 

Hästen gjorde en perfekt vändning runt bortersta tunnan och ökade farten mot mål. När vi passerade den osynliga gränsen tvärbromsade hästen. "Inte för att ni behövde satsa som om det vore final men det var en av era snabbaste rundor hittills! Du och Midori är ett bra team!" sa Marley belåtet.

"Tack! Det är jättekul att prova andra hästar, även om Missy kommer vara nr 1 för mig." sa jag med en blinkning. Marley log. "Ja, ni har ett sällan skådat band mellan er... Nu får det räcka för idag, ni har varit jätteduktiga. Förresten, det kommer en ny häst hit, du vill inte träffa den? Den kommer om 20 minuter."

"Om jag vill? Precis lagom att ta hand om Midori och försöka blidka Missy." sa jag på skämt.

 

Jag hade tagit westernlektioner av Marley under några dagar, främst inom barrelracing. Det var en helt ny upplevelse att rida som vinden och vända runt tunnorna i den farten! Marley hade bestämt sig för att satsa på westernridning och köpt in flera hästar som skulle tränas till att bli westernhästar, även om de fick varierad träning inom engelsk ridning. En av de hästarna var en svart quarterhäst med vita kotor och ringstjärn i pannan. Stoet var bara 7 år men visade stor talang inom bägge inriktningar. Hon hette Midnightprincess men kallades Midori. Midori var lite feg av sig i början men när hon väl förstod hur det skulle göras var det bara att visa vägen för henne.

Marley hade frågat om jag ville ta lektioner mot att jag utbildade hans hästar och jag var inte sen att tacka ja, även om min egna häst Missy hade varit lite svartsjuk i början. Men när hon fick vara med och lära sig blev hon nöjd igen.

Jag ledde in Midori till stallet och sadlade av henne. Under tiden jag tog hand om henne överöste jag henne med beröm och jag kunde se hur självförtroendet växte. "Du var jätteduktig idag kompis, lite mer träning så kommer vi bli ett giftigt par!" sa jag medan jag kliade henne på manken. En fnysning hördes i boxen bredvid. "Åja, du är inte helt bortglömd Missy. Du vet ju att du är min favorit alla dagar!" sa jag till den rödhåriga damen. Missy gnäggade nöjt. Just då hörde jag ljudet av en lastbil utanför stallet. "Det måste vara den nya hästen!"

 

Hästarna kikade nyfiket ut när lastbilen rullade in på stallplan. "Spännande!" ropade jag till Marley. Han nickade medan lastbilen parkerade och stängde av motorn. Chauffören hoppade ut ur hytten. Det var en kraftigt byggd man med brun mustasch och rejäla kläder på sig. "Hej! Är det ni som är Marley Summers?"

"Stämmer bra det. Har resan gått bra?" svarade Marley. "Jodå, han är lite nervös bara. Öppnar ni åt oss?"

 

"Vad är det för häst?" Nu tog min nyfikenhet över. "En av Baronessans tävlingshästar, Butterfly, skadade sitt bakben i en olycka för några veckor sen. Nu är skadan läkt men Baronessan har bett mig att träna upp honom igen så han inte får några men. Hon hoppas verkligen att Butterfly kan tävla igen, det är det bästa han vet."

Butterfly kände jag igen från min tid som stallhjälp på Vingården! Jag mindes att han hade varit lugn i stallet men på hoppbanan blev han som en tiger.

 

Ner åkte luckan och ut kom han! Butterfly tittade sig nervöst omkring. Konstigt vid eftertanke, han brukar vara stencool av sig i vanliga fall. Men olyckan kanske satt sina spår. "Han får platsen längst bort, vid Missy och Midori. De är lugna av sig och kanske kan hjälpa honom. Dani, tar du honom medan jag hämtar hans papper?" sa Marley. "Visst!"

Väl i stallet var Butterfly sitt lugna jag. Lugn och trygg. Det är klart, är man tävlingshäst är resor till nya ställen vardag för en. "Hur går det?" frågade Marley som hade dykt upp bakom mig. "Han verkar ha vant sig. Inget som avviker i alla fall."

"Imorgon börjar jag lite lätt med hans rehab-träning, du får gärna ge mig en hand när det behövs. Baronessan litar ju på dig så jag tror det borde gå. Och du känner ju honom lite sen innan." erbjöd Marley. "Om jag får är jag gärna på!" sa jag och log.

"Han har börjat träna över låga hinder för att öka styrkan gradvis. VI börjar så imorgon för säkerhets skull. Syns här vid 10?" sa Marley. "You got me!"


	2. Fjärilen sträcker på sina vingar, fast på fel sätt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3:e gången gillt manade jag på Butterfly, men han hade helt andra planer. Istället för första hindret förvånade han oss alla genom att hoppa över staketet och galopperade iväg över åkern bredvid Marleys gård.

"Lägg de bommarna på 70 cm, det borde väl räcka? Det är inte som vi ska rehab-träna på 1.30 hinder!" kommenderade Marley. Hela förmiddagen hade gått åt att bygga upp löshoppningshinder* längs paddockens ena sida. Nu stod 3 hinder i olika höjder uppställda. "Jag vill se honom röra sig utan ryttare först så jag kan planera träningen, därför gör vi det här." förklarade han när vi hade byggt klart. "Jag hämtar honom medan du går och sätter på dig hjälmen."

 

15 minuter senare var Butterfly i paddocken. Men något stämde inte. Istället för att tagga till inför synen av hindren började han kasta sig åt sidorna och fnysa upprört. "Lugn nu kompis, ingen fara." sa Marley lugnande till hästen. Han släppte Butterfly som for iväg likt en blixt. "Dani, mana på honom och styr på hindren!"

Jag smackade på Butterfly som rusade mot första hindret, men precis när jag trodde han skulle stampa av, tvärstannade han så sanden yrde. Jag smackade på honom igen men Butterfly gjorde helt om och galopperade bort från hindren. Marley och jag tittade förvirrat på varandra. "Styr på hindren igen och använd pisken som stöd."

 Den här gången kom han över första hindret med ett knyck men han gjorde plockepinn av de 2 sista. "Det här kan inte stämma. Butterfly som avskyr att riva... Skadan kanske är så pass allvarlig? Eller har han blivit rädd för hoppning?" funderade Marley högt. "Jag kan hämta Missy så hon får visa Butterfly att hoppning inte är farligt." erbjöd jag mig. "Prova kan vi ju alltid." sa Marley medan han började lägga upp bommarna igen.

 

Sagt och gjort, Missy klev in på banan med stolt min. När jag bad henne hoppa gjorde hon det med bravur, eller om hon försökte impa på Butterfly (Misstänker det senare, tokhäst...) "Där ser du Butterfly, kan Missy kan du!" sa jag i ett försök att uppmuntra valacken. Missy fick stanna på banan om det behövdes mer övertalning. 3:e gången gillt manade vi på Butterfly, men han hade helt andra planer. Istället för första hindret förvånade han oss alla genom att hoppa över staketet och galopperade iväg över åkern bredvid Marleys gård. Vi tappade hakan. "Åh nej, vad händer om han blir skadad?" jämrade sig Marley när förvåningen hade lagt sig. "Bra fråga men nu måste vi fånga honom!" ropade jag medan jag plockade upp grimskaftet från marken.

 

Phjuiiii! "Missy! Plan Buck Wild, nu!"

Missy, kloka vän, förstod vad planen betydde; att jag skulle hoppa upp i farten och låta henne bestämma farten. Jag knöt grimskaftet runt midjan och började springa. I samma ögonblick Missy kom upp jämsides med mig tog jag sats och hoppade upp på hennes rygg. Sen bar det av i full fart i jakt på den förrymda tävlingshopparen. Medan Missy galopperade knöt jag om grimskaftet till en snara och höll mig redo ifall Butterfly skulle dyka upp.

Vi hittade honom på åkern där han rusade omkring och dröp av svett, han la knappt märke till att vi kom. "Missy, nära huvudet!" viskade jag i hennes öra. Hon svarade genom att öka farten och lyckades genskjuta Butterfly. Jag lyckades lägga snaran om halsen och drog åt. Han stegrade sig och kämpade för att komma loss men jag hängde envist kvar.

Tillslut lugnade han ner sig och jag kunde andas ut. Nu stod stackaren och flåsade tungt med huvudet lågt och frambenen isär. "Vid Jon Jarls spöke, han kunde kämpa..." mumlade jag. "Bäst att vi börjar röra på oss tillbaka till Marleys, annars lär vi bli kvar här efter mörkret inbrott."

 

Men Butterfly som handhäst skrittade vi i sakta mak tillbaka. Under tiden funderade jag på den misslyckade träningen. Varför hade han blivit så nervös när han fick se hindren? Och om han nu var skadad, hur kunde han hoppa över staketet till paddocken? Det är 1.50 meter högt! Något var verkligen fel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * För er som inte är så hästvana så är löshoppning vad det låter; hästen springer utan ryttare och hoppar 3 st. hinder. Det görs när man rider in en unghäst, det är en viktig del för ett 3årstest, och det är bra att se hur hästen hoppar.


	3. Hästen får ett namn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stallet kände jag genom hela kroppen. Frambenen kändes normala; kalla och inte svullna. Men när jag kom till bakbenen märkte jag något udda.

"Tacka Aideen för att ni fick tag på honom! Annars hade Carney fått rätt och baronessan hade stämt mig på hela min gård om något hade hänt!" utbrast Marley lättat. "Något kan inte stämma med honom, jag önskar bara jag visste vad..."

"Det kanske blev lite för mycket för honom med att hoppa? Skulle vi kunna prova runt Barrel Race-banan? Butterfly kanske kan trava efter Missy?" föreslog jag. "Varför inte, han verkar lita på dig."

 

Efter en halvtimme hade jag och Missy lyckats få Butterfly att vända runt tunnorna i sakta trav. Stackaren var fortfarande nervös och det kan ju inte vara bra... Han kom ju hit för att bygga upp styrkan igen, inte tvärtom! "Det tog sin tid men ni lyckades! Men jag förstår ingenting. Något är inte rätt men ingen av oss vet vad än. Jag föreslår att vi tar lunch efter att vi tagit hand om fjärilen." sa Marley. "Lika bra det, men jag vill undersöka honom ifall han fått nån skada efter allt det här." sa jag. Min magkänsla talade om för mig att jag borde göra det, men jag visste inte vad jag skulle hitta.

I stallet kände jag genom hela kroppen. Frambenen kändes normala; kalla och inte svullna. Men när jag kom till bakbenen märkte jag något udda. "Marley, vilket bakben var skadat?"

"Höger, sa jag inte det?"

"Tror inte det, men känn här. Bakbenet känns som vanligt." Marley rynkade pannan när han drog med handen över muskler och senor. "Vad skumt, han känns ju frisk? Whoa, easy there!" sa han. Butterfly hade hoppat till för stallkatten som hade kommit in. Inte bara bakbenet som var konstigt, hans temperament var det något udda med. "Såja kompis, ingen fara..." viskar jag mjukt och klappar honom på mulen. Jag ser hur Butterfly börjar slappna av och njuter av något som inte skrämmer livet ur honom. "Din stackare... Vad har hänt med dig?"

Vi står där en stund. När jag slutar klappa fångar han mig med huvudet och knuffar mig närmre. Jag fnissar och fortsätter. Men när jag klappar honom på bogen märker jag att fläckarna varken känns eller syns normala. "Vad i? Det här känns som färg!" sa jag och gnuggar fingrarna över pälsen. "Menar du att vi inte har den riktiga Butterfly? Men det är omöjligt, han kom ju från Vingården! Carney hade ju ordnat transporten så det kan inte vara någon annan än Butterfly!" utbrast Marley.

Jag tänkte så det knakade. "Visst fick du med hans papper igår?" Marley svarade "Japp, men jag minns inte vart jag la dem... Antingen i köket eller i stallet. Jag tar köket om du tar stallet."

 

Efter letande hittade jag pappren på en höbal utanför stallet. Hur hade de hamnat där? Strunt samma, nu skulle vi lösa det här! "Strålande Dani! Nu ska vi se här..." sa Marley innan han började läsa. Jag kikade över hans axel där vi satt vid på en bänk. "Enligt Carney ska Butterfly ha försvagade muskler i höger bak vilket han verkligen inte har. Och fläckarna både känns och luktar som färg"

Vi tittade på varandra. "Men hur kan det här vara fel häst om han kom direkt från Vingården? Jag borde ringa baronessan! Eller nej... Agh, vem ska jag prata med? Hjälp mig Dani!" sa Marley förtvivlat. "Vi kanske kan prata med Carney? Han var ju den som ordnade transporten." lade jag fram. "Vi ställer hästen i boxen så pratar jag med Carney. Under tiden försöker du hitta något som kan hjälpa oss." sa jag.

 

 

"Du sa VAD? Har min korkade bror lyckats tappa bort baronessans häst? Morr... Så fort han gör något fel får jag skulden. Han klarar ingenting! Den här gången är han ensam." sa Carney surt. Jag stod framför honom med stora ögon och hörde på orden. Sen fick ilskan tag på mig. "Ok, två saker! För det första, vad får dig att tro han är ensam i det här? Han har mig, och jag känner Butterfly bättre än er två tillsammans.

För det andra så är det inte hans fel." morrade jag. Om det var något jag inte tålde så var det när någon oskyldig fick skulden, och det här berodde inte på Marley.

 

"Och vems fel är det då? Hur lyckas han egentligen? Och hur vet du förresten att det inte är Butterfly?" sa Citronen. "Höger bakben är inte skadat och fläckarna på bogen ser ut att ha målats dit. Har du någon aning?" svarade jag. "Inte vet jag! Marley har säkert klantat till det! Jag vet inte vad som KAN ha hänt! Jag hade så mycket att göra igår att jag inte kunde köra till gården med Butterfly, jag fick hjälp med det."

"Vänta lite, du fick hjälp? Vem körde då?" Äntligen en ledtråd! "Mr Anwir och hans vän. De skulle köra varor till Silvergladebyn och de erbjöd sig att ta med honom för det är på vägen dit ändå. Anwir är en bra kille så om någon har klantat sig är det Marley. Hälsa honom det!"

"Jag och Marley tänker gå till botten med det här, det kan du ge fan på." sa jag iskallt. Sedan vände jag på klacken och gick tillbaka.

 

"Såklart allt är mitt fel enligt surpuppan... Men han kanske har lite rätt. Jag skulle haft bättre koll... Jag måste fundera vidare på det här. Baronessans Butterfly kan inte ha försvunnit, och vem är den här hästen? En sak är säker, han kan inte heta Butterfly längre. Har du något förslag?"

"Vad sägs om Valiant tills vidare?" Marley nickade. "Jag gillar det! Hmm... Egentligen borde jag prata med baronessan men jag vet inte om jag klarar det idag. Vet inte vad jag ska säga..."

 

"Det är inte ditt fel Marley, jag tänker hjälpa dig med den här röran." sa jag lojalt. Han log blekt. "Men Butterfly var och är mitt ansvar. Fast nu måste jag sätta mig och fundera på vad jag ska säga. Under tiden kanske du kan ta reda på vart Valiant kommer ifrån? Om du sätter upp efterlysningar på honom i byn kanske vi kan få reda på vart han kommer ifrån och var den riktiga Butterfly är. Värt ett försök!"

 

5 skapade affischer senare gick jag till byn och satte upp dem. Jag passade på att fråga folk och be dem att hålla utkik. Marleys bilder var riktigt bra och mina affischer gick bra ihop med bilderna. "Nu får vi hålla tummarna att någon hör av sig! Under tiden kan vi hjälpa Valiant. Han måste ha varit med om något fruktansvärt, så rädd och nervös som han är. Han verkar inte lita helt på mig så det är nog bäst om du gör det Dani. Du har det bandet med hästar som få har."

Sagt och gjort, under resten av dagen pysslade jag med Valiant och försöker lära honom att lita på mig. Han fick några äpplen av mig (Missy också, hon ville bestämt smaka på några stycken!). Att rykta honom var en dröm för han stod som en staty och njöt. Vår stund avbröts av Marley som fnissade åt oss. "Man kan nästan inte tro att det är samma häst som hoppade ut från paddocken förut idag! Jag borde kalla dig hästviskaren Daniela... Tack snälla för hjälpen. Det är dags att styra upp den här röran och jag börjar med att ringa min bror. Ingen har hört av sig om Valiant än, men kom tillbaka imorgon så vet vi mer kanske."


	4. Nya ansikten och kärt återseende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tittade noga på hästen och utbrast sedan "Den hästen känner jag igen! Och jag vet vem ägaren är också!"
> 
> Bingo!
> 
> "Minns inte vad ägaren heter och det var ett bra tag sen jag såg honom sist, men han är inte trevlig av sig. Håll dig borta från honom är mitt råd!"

"Ingen har ringt eller frågat om Valiant." sa Marley med en gäspning nästa dag. "Nähä... Vad gör vi nu då?" sa jag uppgivet. "Vänta, Steve kanske vet något! Och ta med Flicka, hon behöver komma ut."

Om någon kanske hade en aning om Valiant så var det Steve. Lite senare skrittade jag till Steves gård barbacka på Flicka. Flicka, eller Wildgirl som hon hette, var en kolsvart mustang som skulle bli westernhäst men av okänd anledning avskydde sadeln. Marley hade snabbt insett att sadeln var inget för henne utan satsade på att träna henne i frihetsdressyr. Hon lät bara mig rida henne, en riktig enmanshäst. Och alltid barbacka. Ibland kunde jag övertala henne att ha sadeln men barbacka var bäst.

 

"Hej Steve! Har du hört om mysteriet hos Marley?" hälsade jag när vi red in på gården. Flicka var lite misstänksam mot hästgodisen i Steves hand men tog den försiktigt sedan. "Nä? Vad har hänt?" löd svaret. Jag berättade allt, från den misslyckade hoppningen till hur vi satte upp affischer i byn igår. "Usch då... Om det finns något jag kan göra så säg till." sa han vänligt. "Jag har en bild på honom, och han kallas Valiant förresten." sa jag och räckte fram bilden.

Steve tittade noga på hästen och utbrast sedan "Den hästen känner jag igen! Och jag vet vem ägaren är också!"

 

Bingo!

 

"Minns inte vad ägaren heter och det var ett bra tag sen jag såg honom sist, men han är inte trevlig av sig. Håll dig borta från honom är mitt råd!" Jag pressade vidare. "Minns du hur han såg ut?"

Vi var så nära!

"Kraftigt byggd och brun mustasch. Som sagt, riktigt elak! Om han har plågat häststackaren skulle det inte förvåna mig." sa Steve efter en stunds tänkande. "Tur att han är hos Marley, där får han en chans att vila. Han mår nog för dåligt för att tränas. Berätta det för honom är du snäll."

Det förklarade varför han flydde från löshoppningen och att jag fick kämpa med att gå runt tunnorna! Stackaren! Dåligt samvete gnagde likt möss i mitt huvud. "Heliga hästskor! Inte konstigt att han betett sig som han har gjort. Nu känner jag mig hemsk." sa Marley när jag berättade vad jag fick veta.

 

Men en sak störde mig. Steves beskrivning av ägaren matchade chauffören som släppte av Valiant i förrgår. Finns det en chans att ägaren och chauffören var samma person? "Jag tänker inte skicka tillbaka Valiant till ägaren men med tanke på alla besökare här skulle han inte trivas på min gård. Baronessan kanske har plats? Ska fråga henne!"

Sen var det som att se en ballong sakta tömmas på luft. "Det är nog dags att prata med henne om vad som hänt... Kan du följa med Dani? Vet inte om jag klarar det här själv..."

 

20 minuter och lite övertalning var vi på väg med varsin last på hästarnas ryggar. Valiant hade faktiskt gått med på att ta lite av lasten på sig, och Flicka gjorde likadant. När vi red uppför backen kunde jag svära på att Butterfly gnäggade, långt bort. Men det var väl omöjligt? Ingen visste var han var? Jag bestämde mig att kolla där senare.

Vid uppfarten stod en lila bil. Jag tittade undrande på Marley men han ryckte på axlarna. Skumt... Med ens fick jag känslan av att något var fel. Citronen, aka Carney tittade på sin bror och fnös gillande när vi lastade av hästarna. "Trodde inte du skulle få med dig honom hit Dani, efter ha slarvat bort Butterfly." sa han. Ilskan var nära att bryta ut men jag höll den nere. "Om du ursäktar oss vill vi prata ostört en stund. Förresten, mr Anwir är här. Han som hjälpte mig med transporten. Ville du prata med honom så har du chansen att se han är en hjälpsam herre. Är han inte i bilen får du vänta." sa Citronen och pekade.

 

Ingen satt i bilen när jag kikade in. Men ett cylinder-format föremål väckte intresset. _"Svart målarfärg"_ stod det. Och under burken låg papper på en häst som liknade Butterfly på pricken. Jag skulle just greppa handtaget när jag hörde ljudet av fotsteg. Jag snurrade runt.

Två män stod bakom mig. En lång smal man med svart skägg och pråliga kläder och som jag trodde var Anwir. Hans kompanjon kände jag igen från Steve och från i förrgår! Ägaren/chauffören! "Ursäkta mig fröken. Snokar du runt min bil?" frågade Svartskägg. Jag ogillade honom från första ordet. Men jag fick hålla huvudet kallt. "Nej nej, jag tyckte jag såg något märkligt och skulle undersöka det!" sa jag snabbt. "Ok då, har du något att säga?"

"Häromdagen körde ni en häst till min väns gård. Men jag tror ni bytte den riktiga varan mot en annan." sa jag rakt på sak. Det var en taktik som brukade chocka och funka. "Vem gör sådana saker? Marley kanske? Enligt brorsan är Marley virrig av sig. Ledsen att vi inte kunde hjälpa dig med jakten men vi har massor att göra innan båten hämtar oss ikväll. Jag och Carl reser en del och vi föredrar att slå läger vid vatten. Enligt mig är det mer praktiskt än att resa över land."

 

Sen gjorde han något märkligt; räckte fram ett par clementiner. "Inte för att det hjälper men ta de här. Någon här... köpte clementiner när jag bad om apelsiner." sa Anwir med en menande blick på sin kollega. "Och om jag vore du skulle jag kolla till Marley, han verkar få en utskällning där borta."

Snabbt hoppade jag upp på Flicka och travade bort. Av någon anledning verkade Valiant upprörd över något. Han stod och fnös högt, trampade med hovarna och steppade på stället. "Vad hände? Nyss var han lugn men nu är han lika nervös som förut. Jag hälsade på den där Carl och då fick han fnatt!" sa Marley. Carney stod och tittade på med en triumf min.

Sen gick det fort. Valiant slet sig och sprang bort. "Försök uppehåll de två, jag ska följa efter! Jag tror Valiant vill visa mig något!" sa jag och manade på Flicka.

 

Valiant ledde mig till Björkbacken, en plats som låg en bit före stranden vid Southsilvervattnet. Där fick jag mig en chock. I en liten improvisorisk hage stod en häst. På stranden var ett tält upprest. Hästen gnäggade när vi närmade oss. Kunde det här vara?

"Vänta här."  sa jag och gled av Flicka. Jag smet mellan träpålarna. "Hej på dig. Butterfly, är det du?" sa jag lågt. Valacken sniffade på min hand. Färgen stämde, frånsett att fläckarna på bogen var helt naturliga. Och musklerna i höger bak... Försvagade efter en olycka! "Det är du!"

Jag tog upp min mobil och tog några foton som bevis innan jag smet ut och öppnade grinden. Dubbelgångarna hälsade på varandra som gamla vänner. "Valiant, ta med Butterfly till Marleys gård, ni är säkra där. Ok? Nu har jag nog med bevis för att koppla häststölden till Anwir och Carl." sa jag. Valiant gnäggade mjukt och började trava mot Marleys med Butterfly strax bakom. "Jag måste varna bröderna Summers, förhoppningsvis innan tjuvarna sticker! Mot vingården Flicka!" sa jag och tillsammans for vi tillbaka.

 

Bröderna stirrade på oss när vi tvärnitade framför dem. "Vart är Valiant?" frågade Marley. "Oroa dig inte, han mår fint. Och Butterfly också, vi hittade honom vid deras läger vid stranden! Kolla här!" sa jag och visade bilderna på mobilen. Ett ton stenar såg ut att lyfta från Marleys axlar medan Carney tittade på bilderna i misstro. "Vem var den virrige nu igen? Ingen för det var inte Marleys fel! Dina så kallade hederliga vänner bytte ut Butterfly!" sa jag kaxigt. "Och de ville lägga skulden på min bror?! Grrr... Det kommer bli väldigt synd om dem när jag får tag på dem..." morrade Carney.

 

Jag insåg en sak. "Vänta, vart är de?"

"I bilen, de verkade just på väg att åka härifrån! Du måste stoppa dem, skynda dig!"


	5. En stoppas, en flyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saknaden högg tag i bröstkorgen. Jag slöt ögonen och bad en tyst bön att Alex skulle höra av sig snart.

Bilen rivstartade och åkte iväg så gruset yrde. Flicka förstod allvaret och satte fart. De åkte genom vinfälten och körde samma väg som Vingårdsloppet en bit. "Kom igen tjejen, vi måste stoppa dem!" manade jag på mustangen. Flicka svarade med att lägga i en växel och öka farten lite grann. Jag såg Carls panikslagna blick i backspegeln och Anwirs gester mot honom. Jag kunde lista ut att Anwir skällde ut sin kollega för jag hade listat ut deras planer

Vid backens ände drog de undan oss och jag hann tänka "Nej, de kommer undan!" men då hörde jag hovslag närma sig. En gulbrun blixt kom från ingenstans och satte full fart mot bilen. "Valiant, akta dig!" skrek jag. För ett fruktansvärt ögonblick trodde jag att hästtjuvarna skulle köra på Valiant. Men han stegrade sig och fick bilen att köra av vägen och rakt in i ett träd med ett otäckt brak. Sedan ställde han sig blickstilla och fnös, som för att säga "tar du över Dani?"

 

Den lila bilen var inte så vacker med motorhuvan ihopknycklad som ett papper. Carl hade lyckats kravla sig ur bilen, oskadd tack och lov. Även om de stal Butterfly ville jag inte att de skulle få allvarliga skador. Två sekunder senare hade Anwir ta sig loss från bilen och var arg som en bålgeting. Jag kunde ha svurit på att det kom rök ur öronen, så arg var han. "Vad i HELA FRIDEN håller du på med?!" vrålade han. "Min bil är helt förstörd! Du kommer ångra det här, rejält. Grr..."

 

Sen lugnade han sig och fick ett läskigt självsäkert drag över sig. "Jag ser varken några poliser eller någon annan. Det är bara vi, och dina två hästar." Han tittade på mig som att han hade all tid i världen. Sedan skrattade han till. "Butterflys dubbelgångare är helt värdelös, sämre häst får man leta efter. Och hästen du sitter på är inte mycket bättre." (Jag rider barbacka på en f.d. vildhäst som bara litar på mig, Flicka är världens bästa häst. Efter Missy förstås!)

"Carl, ta hand om den här flickan och hennes hästar. Jag vill helst inte få polisen efter mig, bara för att en dum flicka lägger näsan i blöt i saker som inte angår henne."

 

Yikes! Nu låg jag riktigt illa till. Jag skulle just skrika på hjälp när Valiant gnäggade så det ekade och kom rusandes och ställde sig mellan mig och Carl.

För en sekund var jag i chock. Valiant, rädd för sin egen skugga, ville skydda mig från sin ägare, som gjort honom ont. Ägaren själv stod och pep "Ta bort hästen från mig! Mr Anwir! MR ANWIR?!

Han kommer döda mig om du inte flyttar på honom! Snälla! Förlåt, förlåt!"

 

Valiant stod och vevade med frambenen i luften, och hovarna var farligt nära att träffa Carl. Jag gled av Flicka och ställde mig framför honom. "Valiant! Lugna ner dig! Det är jag, Dani! Mig känner du! Tänk på ryktstunden, alla äpplen du fick av mig!" Jag vet inte om orden hade något effekt på hästen men han lugnade sig. Anwir var som bortblåst.

"Dani! Flicka! Valiant! Hur mår ni?" Marley stod bakom oss och ropade. Carney stod bredvid i tyst häpnad. De sprang fram till oss och Marley började granska oss från topp till tå. "Är ni oskadda? Polisen borde vara här snart."

"Vi mår fint, även om vi är lite chockade allihopa." svarade jag. Och det stämde, mina ben var som gelé och jag fick stödja mig mot Flicka. "Skönt att ni mår bra. Om någon kan klara av 2 skurkar på egen hand så är det Dani, och Valiant förstås. Du och hästarna är dagens hjältar.

Vi tar över det här, rid till Baronessan och berätta för henne vad som hänt. Du har verkligen räddat mig Dani." sa Marley tacksamt.

 

Sagt och gjort, jag och Flicka red tillbaka till Vingården där Baronessan väntade ängsligt. "Hur mår ni? Bröderna Summers for iväg för en stund sen och det enda jag vet är att du gav dig av i förväg efter de skurkarna!" sa hon. "Stämmer bra det, låt mig berätta."

Baronessan lyssnad medan jag berättade allt, från ankomst till den misslyckade hoppträningen till alla efterlysningar, hur Steve hade hjälpt oss och slutligen hur jag hade listat ut hur allt hängde ihop. "Så du stoppade dem, otroligt! Jag kontaktade polisen medan bröderna åkte efter dig. Vem kunde tro att skurkar har befunnit sig på mina ägor?" sa hon upprört. "Marley ringde medan jag väntade på dig. Carl är arresterad men Anwir är spårlöst försvunnen. Carl erkände att de hade tänkt ställa upp med Butterfly i tävlingar, inte för att jag vet hur. Om de inte har även en ryttare i sitt nät? Marley berättade även om Valiant och vi kom överens om att han får bo här tillsammans med Butterfly, jag är säker på att de kommer trivas ihop."

 

Sedan log hon stort och drog in mig i en kram. "Allt tack till Dani, dels för Valiants skull och dels för att du räddade Butterfly!" Sedan kom Godfrey ut från godset med ett paket. "Jag vill att du ska få den här gåvan. Hoppas du tycker om den! Stort tack för allt!"

Senare den kvällen öppnade jag paketet och till min stora glädje och häpnad låg en klänning där. Mörkt lila med långa ärmar och den passade perfekt! Undrar vad Justin skulle säga om han såg mig i den här? Saknaden högg tag i bröstkorgen. Jag slöt ögonen och bad en tyst bön att Alex skulle höra av sig snart.


End file.
